In the field of electronic products, signals are transmitted through a conductive wire or a printed circuit installed on a circuit board. If it is necessary to transmit the signals from the conductive wire to a printed circuit of the circuit board or vice versa, the two are generally electrically coupled to each other through a wire-to-board electrical connector for convenient assembling.
In general, the electrical connector includes a female connector and a male connector, wherein the former has an accommodating space and a pair of latch edges; the latter includes a male connector body, a pair of elastic arms extended from the male connector body and disposed with an interval therebetween, and a hook extended from each elastic arm. When used, the male connector is installed into the accommodating space of the female connector and the hook of each elastic arm is latched to one latch edge, so that the male connector is fixed to the female connector securely.
To detach the male connector from the female connector, each elastic arm is flipped, removing each hook from its latch edge to separate the two connectors successfully. Because each elastic arm is in a slender strip shape, the structural strength is poor, as the elastic wall may be easily broken off from the male connector body when the each elastic arm is flipped. Obviously, the conventional electrical connector requires improvements.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention, based on years of experience in the related industry, conducted extensive research and experiments to develop an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problem of the prior art.